


Bad Sweets To My Love

by tsukippis



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: A lot of (bad) sweets to Tsukasa, At least Leo tried, Fluffy, Happy Birthday Tsukasa!!!, I know it's late sorry Tsukasa, Light Angst, M/M, Tsukasa's Bithday, intergalacats
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:22:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23604484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsukippis/pseuds/tsukippis
Summary: It's Tsukasa's birthday, and Leo is trying to make delicious sweets for his boyfriend, the only problem is that Leo doesn’t know how to cook... Well, at least he's trying, and this is all that matters.
Relationships: Suou Tsukasa/Tsukinaga Leo
Comments: 3
Kudos: 31





	Bad Sweets To My Love

**Author's Note:**

> HI EVERYONE I hope you enjoy my fanfic. I know it's late but... Sorry... It took me a long time to write and translate the fanfic...  
> TSUKASA SORRY!!!! BUT I MADE THE FANFIC WITH MY HEART ♥

Leo knew he was forgetting something, ok, he was always forgetting something, but he usually didn’t realize that he was forgetting something, since he simply forgot it, but now was different, because he was pretty sure he was forgetting something, so he knew that whatever it was was important, since he was remembering. Lying in his bed, while reflecting and thinking of what he should remember, he was just worried, because the feeling that it was something important was huge. Confused at his own thinking, he rolled on the bed. The king bed, the big king sized bed that Tsukasa bought for them, so they could sleep in comfort. In reality, it was more about Tsukasa sleeping well, since, in a normal bed, Leo moves all around, stretches his arms and legs, and because of that it was impossible for Tsukasa to sleep, not only because Leo was hitting his legs and arms on different parts of his boyfriend's body, but also because he was so concerned about Leo's well-being that he was afraid that Leo would end up rolling out of bed, even going as far as to consider buying a bed rail that would prevent him from falling, however he gave up and just bought a bigger bed. He tried to develop the habit of hugging Leo during the night, as holding Leo in his arms prevented him from moving around a lot, but, a lot of times, there weren’t movement attempts when Leo sleeps in Tsukasa’s arms, and even if there isn’t an explanation for that, Tsukasa always thought that Leo felt calmer and more relaxed when he was being hugged by his boyfriend, it was like being protected from various bad things that could happen to him.

Well, back to the topic, there’s something that he was forgetting, and it was impossible to remember what it is. Maybe, if Leo thought hard enough about what he should remember, maybe that memory would miraculously come to his mind. He thought, thought a little more, and yet nothing, until a kitten jumped on the bed, licked Leo’s hand and called his attention. Leo picked him up, stroking his head and listening to his purr.

“What do you think, Tchaikovsky? What am I forgetting?” Leo asked, without even thinking in his mind that the animal couldn’t respond. He laid in bed again, almost giving up on remembering what he needed, when a thought popped up in his mind. “The schedule! Maybe Suo wrote something in it?!” he asked the kitten, but he didn’t wait for an answer (because it wouldn’t come). He got up from the bed and went to Tsukasa’s office, searching for the schedule that Tsukasa used always to write the simplest appointments. Leo would frequently doodle on the schedule, sometimes he wrote some reminders (it worked more as reminders for Tsukasa to remind him later), he was skimming through the pages, seeing things that weren’t important to him (or, at least, he believed that they weren’t), until he comes to day 6 of April and…oh, shit, he was an horrible boyfriend.

As soon as he read _’Suo’s Birthday!!!’_ with a cute drawing(but a little bit ugly) and a lot of stars and hearts beside it, Leo realized that he was an horrible boyfriend, one of the worst boyfriends in the whole world. How could he forget about the birthday of the person who he loved most in the world, just a few days before it happens? (At least, in his defense, he didn't even know what day it was today, thinking it was still March) Walking around the office, while he blamed himself out loud, Leo didn’t know what he could do, he didn’t even know what to think, just tapping his feet impatiently repeatedly on the floor, trying to focus on a question even more important than his bad memory: what gift would he give to his Suo?

The first thing that comes to his mind was: a song, but as soon it comes, it goes, discarded more easily than Leo could imagine. It didn’t make sense for Leo to refuse the idea of writing a song, since his whole life was about composing, composing, and then composing some more, but, that was precisely the reason why he refused to write something for Tsukasa, since it was always, always the same thing. This time, he wanted it to be different, it had to be something more special than a masterpiece in a piece of paper like he did every year. Leo returned to his room, sitting on the bed, he was a little bit upset, noticing that there were two cats lying on the bed. Tsukasa had already given up trying to get them out of bed, since whenever he wasn’t looking, Leo put them again so he could play with his dear kittens. Well, at least, Tsukasa could admire the cute image of his cute boyfriend playing and smiling, having such a lovely time with the kittens that he liked so much.

“What to do... What do I do?”, Leo asked the kittens, looking at them waiting for an answer. He patted their little heads, picked up one of them and placed him in his lap, playing with him while he was trying to think. Until he came up with an idea, a genius idea, the most genius idea of all! “It’s! Sweets, candies! Suo loves sweets!”, thinking about having the most revolutionary idea that he could have, Leo got up from the bed with inspiration, a big smile on his face, trying to think of the most diverse sweets that he could make. But the reality comes out, his expression became discouraged and he looked with slight disappointment at the cats, there it was, an obstacle ruining his genius. Leo didn’t know how to make sweets, to be more precise, Leo didn’t know how to use the kitchen. When he’s hungry, he simply asked for food (ok, most of the time, he asked Tsukasa to ask for food) or down the stairs of the mansion, there was always food in the fridge so he could eat, the leftover food that the cook left there. Leo isn’t the type of person that cares about the food quality when he is distracted in his own mind, sometimes, he even forgets about eating for short or longs periods, and then he only remembers when he is already too weak, and depending on the level of ‘inspiration”, he didn’t really eat at all. Leo is a little stubborn, but Tsukasa would usually take the food to him and force him to eat, while Leo insisted on not eating, not wanting to lose concentration on his music, however, he would always end up relenting. By a huge irony, Leo always preferred to eat the food on Tsukasa's plate rather than his own, whenever they’re eating together in a non-routine situation, Leo snacks on Tsukasa’s plate, taking a lot of pieces. Tsukasa sometimes try to get revenge, he also takes some pieces from Leo’s plate, and in the end, they end up sharing the food, even though that wasn't the intention.

Leo couldn’t buy the sweets, absolutely not. Ok, in fact, he could buy a lot of sweets at some bakery that Tsukasa loved, even if he didn’t know which one that was exactly, that was something that Leo could find out, or just walk around until he found any bakery. Maybe Tsukasa liked a bakery for commoner people with cheap sweets? Well, he has an exotic fascination with it… But no! That wasn’t it! He couldn’t buy sweets, what fun would it be? Alright, it would be cute for him to come home with a lot of sweets, but Tsukasa could just buy them himself. Leo had always been the type of person who prefers to create his own gifts to give to others, instead of simply buying some; even if he can do that, Leo believes it’ll never have the same emotional and precious value than making the gift himself.

Well, Leo has two great friends who knew how to cook, both Ritsu and Izumi, there were only a few obstacles. The first one was that Izumi would be against teaching Leo how to make sweets for Tsukasa, since (for Izumi) Tsukasa should stop eating sweets and should lose weight, even if Tsukasa was ok with his own weight and Leo loved him the way he was. The main problem was Izumi’s tendencies to the beauty standard without caring about the health or happiness of others. Ritsu was more complicated because his sweets were too peculiar for Tsukasa’s tastes, who was frightened by having to eat them, and he doesn’t really care about the real taste, just how the sweets looked creepy. It would be a really, really bad idea to ask Ritsu for help. Thinking about these topics, Leo had another one of his crazy ideas that made him laugh and consider himself as a genius, it wouldn't be so bad if he taught himself how to make sweets for Tsukasa. Hmm, how is the name of Tsukasa’s favorite sweet? Ah, Leo didn’t know, in fact, he knew which one it was, but he just couldn’t remember the name. Putting his hand over his mouth and trying to think, Leo never got a good result. His idea now was to make a lot of sweets to compensate for the ‘not so good tastes’. Cute sweets, Tsukasa would love to receive a lot of cute sweets made by Leo. It sounded interesting (in his mind) to receive sweets and if Leo liked sweets, he would like to received some made by a person he loved, at least, that was the logic he followed.

It was everything alright! On Tsukasa’s birthday, Leo would wake up very early, go to the kitchen, and make a lot of sweets for when his boyfriend woke up, what could go wrong with that plan?!

Right...

Absolutely everything could go wrong.

Leo didn’t think that his cooking skills were really a disaster but spending more hours searching for recipes on the internet wouldn’t work, because, certainly, he would make some mistake anyway, the number of ingredients, the time he should leave it on the fire, he was always distracted by something and ended up leaving the food to burn. The sink was already filled with crockery of all the recipes that went wrong, all the time, he cursed himself for not being able to do anything useful for his adorable boyfriend. He felt horrible. If it was Tsukasa, he would definitely be trying to do something completely special for Leo, and he would be able to do it, because Leo knew how perfect and talented his boyfriend was. Leo was the opposite, Leo knew that he could only be good at one thing: writing songs. Okay, he might be good at archery, but Leo couldn't see anything that he was truly talented at except for composing.

He was just… someone who was born with the mission of writing songs. Just that, only that.

It was good, he liked to be a musical genius, it was fun to compose, he liked it, Leo was proud of everything that he wrote. But was he really just that? He sat on the floor, his legs pulled to his chest, with a bad taste in his mouth from the various terrible sweets that Leo had to eat to try and see if they were delicious, so he could offer them to his boyfriend. And, unfortunately they either had a burnt taste or a very strong weird taste. He didn’t even have the courage to offer them to Tsukasa, even though Leo was an absent-minded person, he still wasn’t at the level of giving his boyfriend an awful food believing it was something good. The most impressive thing was that none of the various recipes he tried worked. He sent a lot of texts to Ruka, asking her if she knew some really good sweet recipe. Ruka sent audios explaining along with website links. Leo tried to follow step by step, a few hours spent doing that, and yet didn’t get a satisfactory result. Some of them came close to an edible taste, but not enough to be a good gift. He tried to ask Ritsu for help, but like with Ruka, it didn’t help much.

Leo just gave up, sitting on the floor, with tears falling down by his face. A guilty feeling and, even more, the feeling of being an idiot, of course he was, why did he leave this stupid idea for the very last moment? Couldn’t he have stopped for a minute to think about how bad the idea of cooking something was? Did he really think that anything he prepared would be good even though it was his first attempt? Oh, and now there wasn’t even time to go somewhere to buy sweets, because Tsukasa would wake up soon. And Leo had ruined everything, like the bad boyfriend he always thought he was.

He was… horrible, yes, horrible. He wasn’t good at anything, he couldn’t do anything right, he just knew how to compose, his only talent, his only ability, and nothing more than that. He thought about how he always felt like he was a bother to Tsukasa in their relationship, which always bothered him, irritated him. And he wondered why Tsukasa always stayed by his side, no matter what he did, oh, probably ... no, Tsukasa was too kind to be with Leo just for interest in his music. The fears fell down Leo’s face quickly, how did he manage to think that Tsukasa was with him just for interest in something like his compositions? This was ridiculous, and Leo was a disgusting boyfriend for thinking it, he was disgusting for many reasons. Maybe Tsukasa stayed with him for pity. Maybe Tsukasa looked at Leo and thought: nobody else will want him. Maybe Tsukasa was pitying him since Izumi broke the relationship with Leo, since Leo looked like a sad person who would never find love in his life, so alone and lonely, and Tsukasa was there, to help him. Ah, this is so bad, Leo wants Tsukasa to live his own life, to be happy on his own, and not to be attached to a man as failed as he is, who couldn’t even make chocolate in the microwave without it overflowing completely, and more, while trying to clean the microwave, he dropped the glass turntable plate on the floor and broke it into several pieces. Leo was that, completely summed up in a total disaster that couldn’t do anything on his own.

Tsukasa had came home late last night, he was tired because he had a family dinner to celebrate his birthday before the day (since he had made it clear that he would to like spend all day 6 with his precious boyfriend). And it was so late that when he just arrived (tired, exhausted, wanting to sleep), Leo was already in bed, sleeping soundly. That was not because Leo sleeps early, he usually sleeps later than Tsukasa, but he had decided to sleep before this time, so he could wake up early and go to the kitchen without waking Tsukasa up. Tsukasa was never a person to stay asleep for a long time, so Leo knew that even though he arrived late (through a message he had received from him saying he was coming home), he shouldn't take long to wake up.

Ah, and Tsukasa would find Leo in that pathetic situation.

Leo didn’t even know what to say to him.

He could already imagine the look of disappointment on Tsukasa's face.

Leo lowered his head, still with tears falling down, then noticed a sharp pain in his hands, and when he realized, he noticed that he had placed them over some pieces of porcelain when the cup slid from his hands, in the middle of so much panic and crisis while he tried to make the ideal gift. Of course, he had cleaned the floor, but he probably didn’t see that area and left it there.

Leo bit his lower lip, the pain didn't seem to be that significant at the moment. He stood up, and started to remove the small pieces that made his hand bleed. So distracted by his own self-deprecating thoughts, he didn't even notice Tsukasa approaching, he only noticed when he felt a warm body hugging him from behind, a hand holding his, and his voice so nice to hear, but this time, it was full of worry.

“What happened to your hand?” Tsukasa said and, ah, Leo didn’t deserve it. The kitchen was a chaos, there was chocolate all over the place, all messy and with the cooking tools scattered around, and Tsukasa cared more about Leo’s little bleeding hand than asking what the hell happened in the kitchen?

Leo took a deep breath, trying to control his crying. It wasn’t because of the pain that the tears were falling down, not at all, that became insignificant in the moment. The pain was much deeper than simple shards stuck in his hand.

“I… I broke a porcelain cup”, the tears falling down more. “The one that Tenshi gave to you… I wanted to use it as a measure cup but... it fell to the floor.. and then I accidentally put my hands where some shards were on the floor. I’m really, really sorry. I didn't want to break it, I know how important it was to you and- "

“No, don’t worry. Most importantly, are you okay?”

Tsukasa had a complicated boyfriend, he knew that.

It was something that he learned at the very moment he met Leo, and he knew that it wouldn’t change over the years, but it wasn’t a big trouble for him, because he always loved Leo no matter how he was. If Leo is a person that always gets into trouble, always gets lost and acts like someone who didn’t live up to his age, okay, these were all Leo traits that Tsukasa liked to live with, no matter how stressful they were. On his birthday, he already expected to be presented with a song. When he arrived home, late at night, he didn’t expect to find Leo sleeping. He imagined that his boyfriend would jump on him, wish him a happy birthday, and act the same cute way he used to act on all Tsukasa's birthdays. However, for his own surprise, he just slept, in such a cute and adorable way that Tsukasa didn't have the courage to wake him up. Tsukasa laid next to him, after taking a shower, wearing comfortable clothes, and being ready to get enough rest. When morning came, he heard an alarm sound, but immersed in his sleep so deep, he didn't even try to open his eyes, and then he slept again in such a peaceful way, even if he missed a body in the bed to hug. Leo wasn’t here? This wasn’t a surprise. Leo was a free spirit, there wasn’t any standard for how he would act. On that specific day, Tsukasa though he was waking up early for something involving Tsukasa’s birthday, but he preferred not to think too much, if Leo didn't want to wake Tsukasa up, then he wouldn't get out of bed. However, when the clock approached midday, Tsukasa ended up waking up, when he was no longer sleepy. He saw a kitten on his lap, his eyes too tired to identify which one it was. Seconds later, when his eyes got used to the light coming in through the small curtain gap that Leo left open, he realized that it was Cathoveen (a horrible pun, in his opinion, but that because of Leo's insistence, he ended up letting him call it that). He patted the kitten's head, feeling bad for getting up, since he didn't want to take the kitten away from him.

He managed to get up in the end, getting out of bed and searching for Leo, thinking that it would probably be a little bit complicated task, since Leo loves to get lost in the mansion, making it hard for Tsukasa to find him sometimes. It happened more frequently when they first moved there, with Leo not being used to living in very large places. In fact, Tsukasa considered the mansion small, it was smaller than his family’s house, and the reason for buying a ‘small’ house (small for Tsukasa, but enormous for Leo), was that, first of all, it wouldn’t be so hard to find Leo when he got lost in his own house, and second, Tsukasa could spend more time next to his boyfriend, instead of being separated by the long distances inside the house. Tsukasa, for his whole life, felt that he lived in a cold way in his old house, as if he was always distant from everyone, and he wouldn't want the same to happen in his relationship with Leo.

It took a few minutes to find him, because Tsukasa would never have imagined that he would see Leo in the kitchen, among the various places that Leo sat on the floor to be writing songs. Approaching close enough, even then Leo didn't notice. The kitchen was a mess, Tsukasa knew that there was only one reason why it happened, and his name and explanation was Leo Tsukinaga. When Tsukasa saw the number of sweets (most of them looked very bad), he realized that Leo was trying to make sweets for Tsukasa (and failing too much in the attempt). Tsukasa thought about how much time Leo was spending on it, and wondered if he had succeeded in making something yet (even though he suspected the answer to that would be ‘no’). But all of that became irrelevant when Tsukasa noticed an injury in Leo’s hand, immediately scared when he saw it, he noticed that Leo was going to try to wash it, but Tsukasa approached Leo before that.

“I’m fine, really, this is nothing” Leo stated. Tsukasa knew him too well, he knew that Leo was a dramatic person and whined too much for each injury that could happen to him if it didn’t involve a moment of sudden inspiration (which made him completely distracted from the pain) or a sadness that would be a bigger pain, normally he would just be crying about the injury and asking Tsukasa to put a Lion King band-aid on it. If Leo was saying that it was nothing, then there was something wrong with Leo.

“Come here, under the light” Tsukasa asked, taking him to a place where the light was brighter. “Wait a moment”, and then he went to the bathroom, taking a tweezer, to remove the pieces that entered in Leo’s hand, he also took the band-aids that Leo loved so much, but Leo didn’t show the cute reactions when he saw them like he normally used to do. He was distracted by his own sadness. “You may not care about your hand injury, but how about yourself? What happened, hm, Leo?”

Tsukasa used to call his boyfriend Leo and not Leo-san when they were in a situation that required more intimacy, and that was the case now, in which he tried to create a comfortable area so they could have a good dialogue, a conversation where it would be a little easier to extract the truth that he wanted from Leo.

“I was trying to make sweets for you… To give to you as a birthday gift. Cute and pretty sweets, that you could eat and have a big smile on your face.”

“And you failed, alright?” Tsukasa asked, trying to find the porcelain pieces on Leo’s hand, taking one out and seeing Leo whimpering a little bit in pain, Tsukasa patted his thumb right after, leaving a kiss on his hand "Calm down, everything is fine".

“I.. I broke the microwave’s turntable plate.”

Tsukasa's eyes widened, a little surprised.

“You did what?”

“I dropped the plate when I went to take it out to clean it after the chocolate had overflowed…”, Leo was waiting for some kind of rebuke from Tsukasa, but all he heard was a high laugh. It’s hard for Tsukasa to believe that Leo was able to do that. Every day, he’s more surprised by Leo’s extraordinary behavior. “I also tried to do some of those cooking tips, you know… the cooking hacks, but they were… horrible.”

“You shouldn’t believe in those, most of them are fake, you could watch channels on youtube that teach real cooking, if that’s the case” suggested Tsukasa, keeping in mind some channels about sweets that he likes to watch, always having new recipes for his chefs to make.

“Uh, nooo, they’re boriiiing” Leo said. “And very, very long, I can’t stand to watch the videos. They are tediooous.”

Tsukasa placed the band-aid on top of his wound, patting his hand one last time.

“Are you okay now?” He asked, to which Leo nodded with a slight smile on his face. “Well, if you want, we can watch the videos together, what do you think? So we can talk about them, make jokes, and try to do the recipes, I can help you. Do you want to do it?”

Leo immediately smiled, it wasn't a bad idea. Tsukasa knew that Leo always had difficulty in concentrating on something that wasn’t of his interest, but if it involved Tsukasa, he could do it more easily.

“I want to! Let’s go!” Leo said, very happy.

Tsukasa looked to the kitchen, he would call some maid to come clean everything, even if Tsukasa had given to them a day off, so Tsukasa could enjoy his birthday just with Leo, getting a maid to have an hour-long cleaning wouldn't hurt too much.

“But first, I want you to answer me something.”

“What does Suo want to know?”

“Why didn’t you write a song, as usual?” and the question had hit him hard.

Ah, this question… Leo knew that Tsukasa would ask him at some moment. And he wasn’t able to lie to Tsukasa about the answer, even if he wanted to, just to not worry him completely.

“I wanted to do something different” Leo said, looking around, with a sad expression. “The kittens suggested it to me.”

Tsukasa gave a light laugh at the way his boyfriend had said that.

“The kittens?”

Leo crossed his arms, looking at Tsukasa’s mocking expression and Leo inflated his cheeks.

“Of course!”

“They talk to you? Meow, meow, write a song?” Tsukasa asked, keeping his voice so calm and elegant, even when he tried to make fun of Leo.

“Suo!” Leo said, a little bit angry. “Of course they did, they’re intergalactic cats, or better, intergalacats, wahaha!”, Leo exclaimed, so proud of the pun that Tsukasa couldn’t help but laugh at how cute his boyfriend was. “Cats from space! They know how to speak, and they’re so special, Suo, and only I can understand them because I’m an alien expert.”

"Would it be rude of me to ask if they tell you bad things about me?" Tsukasa asked, still caressing Leo's injured hand, while keeping his body close to him, accommodating him in a way that made Leo comfortable. He would soon go with Leo to the stay room, sit with him on the couch and hug him for the rest of the day, while they would watch the YouTube channels that Tsukasa thought that were more real than some of the cooking hacks ones.

“Of course it would be! Suo wants to gossip?” Leo faked a slightly shocked expression, making fun of Tsukasa.

“I’m so sorry about that.” The man explained, his voice still in calm and still.

“Hmm, but they talk well of you” there was a huge smile on Leo's face, happy to have the chance to speak so well of his boyfriend. “They tell me that you’re very beautiful, very smart, you’re too perfect, you look very hot when you speak English, you are totally attentive, you manage a company very well, and you can be the best boyfriend in the world."

“Oh, they said that I look hot when I speak English?”

“Maybe…”

Tsukasa smiled, holding Leo's body close to himself. Tsukasa liked how his boyfriend's body looked so small next to his, because in reality it was, but in Tsukasa's view, it got even smaller, making Leo so cute and pretty.

“Which kitten said that?”

“Not the kitten, the Intergalakitten!” Tsukasa couldn't help laughing, especially when Leo kept his expression so serious as he spoke.

“Okay, which intergalakitten said that?”

Leo put his finger on his chin, looking thoughtful, making sounds as if he were thinking about something very difficult.

“I don’t know~” he answered with a light laugh nesting in his boyfriend’s boby.

"I have a slight guess," Tsukasa exclaimed and soon Leo asked him about the answer "Was it the ca- intergalacat Leo Tsukinaga?"

"Ow! I’m not an intergalacat", Leo crossed his arms while he pouted. Ah, Tsukasa loves when Leo pout, Leo is so cute and adorable that Tsukasa wants to hug him.

“Yes you are, you’re my intergalacat~" Tsukasa whispered in his ear, holding his body and carrying him into the stay room, while Leo laughed out loud at what Tsukasa was doing.

When Tsukasa sat on the sofa with Leo on his lap, Leo just snuggled on Tsukasa's body, finding a comfortable position so that he could watch the television, feeling Tsukasa's hands petting his hair, and in response Leo caressed Tsukasa's arm.

“What are you doing?” Leo asked as soon as he saw Tsukasa take the phone and text someone.

“I’m telling the maid to come here to clean your mess, and I want to ask for some food for us too, what do you want to eat for breakfast?”

"I want sweets, good sweets, now I want to eat sweets!” spending so much time trying to make sweets in the kitchen and failing all the time made Leo suddenly crave some delicious sweets, even if he didn’t like sweets so much. "And coffee! I want so much coffee" Tsukasa wasn’t surprised, it wasn't news for him that his boyfriend was a uncontrollable coffee lover.

"Alright, I’m going to make the request" Tsukasa said while Leo took the remote control.

Tsukasa started to talk on the phone while Leo was standing, browsing the youtube channels and videos, and Tsukasa realized that there were a lot of life hacks videos being recommended on their youtube account thanks to the cooking hacks videos that Leo had watched (secretly, Tsukasa was afraid of what life hacks videos might do to his boyfriend).

"Suo!", Leo (almost) screamed as soon as Tsukasa stopped talking on the phone, he looked up to look at Leo, but was immediately surprised when the orange-haired man jumped on him, hugging him. "I didn't wish you a happy birthday, what a bad boyfriend I am. However brilliant I am, I am so forgetful.”

"It’s okay, at least you didn’t forget my birthday", then, there was an awkward silence, and Tsukasa just sighed. "You forgot, didn’t you?"

"Noo!!! I mean, yes, but, I remember some days ago! And in my defense, I didn't even know it was already April."

“How didn’t you realized that we were in April? Shouldn't you have a better sense of the dates so you know when you have one of your concerts?”

“Well… I should, but… My secretary always calls me when there are a few days left, and he tells me that I need to do a concert.”

Tsukasa sighed.

“We need to make a calendar for you.”

“Oh, yes! Then I can write songs in it!” Leo said with a big smile on his lips.

“This isn’t the point, Leo-san”, but Tsukasa knew that Leo wouldn’t listen. He sighed deeply, again. “Did you really only decide to make sweets instead of a song because the cats told you?”

Tsukasa felt that there was something deeper than that, after all, Leo wasn’t a person who would discard the option of being able to write a song that easily.

"Not only because of that! An inspiration comes to my mind, so suddenly. A light! A huge, radiant light that told me what to do. Inspiration! And then I knew, I had this great idea, and I decided to make sweets...”

As much as he was smiling, his expression soon became a little morbid.

"But they weren’t good, and I inevitably realized that I wasn’t good for that” he rested his hand on his face, his eyes closing a little, Tsukasa feared that he might start crying at any moment, so he tried to hug him, to show a little comfort, but Leo only pushed him away. "Because composing is all I’m good for, that's all."

The words just came out from Tsukasa’s mouth, without being able to think too much about what was said before, and even if he didn’t realized, he said “This isn’t true.”

And hugged Leo again, even if Leo was pushing him away before.

“You’re a talented person and… you can do a lot of things, Leo-san, I know that you resume yourself in just composing, but I don’t believe that this is all about you.”

It wasn’t a new thing for Tsukasa to have to deal with Leo and his breakdowns about his own uselessness. It was strange how Leo worked, in some moments, he claimed to be a genius and there was a lot of pride in everything he did, but in another moments, he just blamed himself for being reduced to mere papers with written notes.

“Sorry for ruining the kitchen and for not being able to make anything special for you on your birthday. I shouldn’t have left it for the last minute.” Leo looked away, a little embarrassed. “I shouldn't have trusted intergalacats…”

Tsukasa (even if they were in the middle of a sad moment) ended up laughing a little, still failing to take that name seriously.

"Leo-san, you don’t need to apologize, your intention was as pure and kind as it could be, I’m just grateful to know that you had an idea that satisfied my tastes as well as you planned, it’s a misfortune that it ended up going wrong, but it didn’t need to be successful to be a good gift. Among all the best gifts I could receive, my favorite is to have your presence with me on my birthday.”

Leo blushed.

Not knowing what to say, he just blushed.

He gaped, not knowing how to react, and Tsukasa just laughed a little at his situation.

“Suo, you’re dumb!” Leo said, slapping Tsukasa’s arm, without hurting him, just tickling. “Who allowed you to leave me like this? You’re sooooo cute, and you’re the beeest boyfriend, this isn’t faaair!!!”

“It’s also not fair for you to be the most talented artist to ever exist."

“Oh, you’re right! I’m a genius, wahaha!” Leo exclaimed putting his hands on his hips and rising his head, laughing.

“Yes, the greatest genius that the world has known.” Tsukasa agreed, but Leo was not done.

“And the universe, aliens must love my songs” an honest smile came out when he exclaimed “I write songs thinking about the aliens who will listen to them.”

Tsukasa laughed, pulling Leo into his lap so he could sit while embracing his boyfriend.

“You know that I love you so much, don’t you?” Tsukasa asked, seeing Leo nod.

"Thanks for being a perfect boyfriend, Suo ~" and Leo kissed him. "I love you so much, and happy birthday, I'm still going to learn how to make sweets for you. These stupid recipes can’t stop a genius like me!”

Tsukasa smiled, stroking Leo's hair.

"No, they can’t."

Leo may have failed to make Tsukasa a birthday gift, but at least he had not failed to make him happy on his birthday.

And that was what mattered the most.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on twitter @crazybeibes


End file.
